Speckledfeather
"Birds of the same feathers flock together, and when they flock together they fly so high" S P E C K L E D "It's not enough to have the feathers. You must dare to fly!" F E A T H E R APPEARANCE Speckledfeather, as you could guess by his name, has speckled fur. His pelt is black, speckled with white dots. He is an average size cat, weighing around 9 pounds. His height is 9.2 in and length is 17 in (without tail). His eyes are also a yellowish green. His ears and tail are pure black, without the speckled pattern. PERSONALITY Positive Traits: ' Speckledfeather is a happy and peaceful cat. He's sweet and can be romantic at times. He loves to compliment others and point out the positives more than the negatives. He dosesn't get angered easily, nor is he sensitive. He's strong and is a fatherly figure. He can be humorous but he will be serious in serious situations. '''Negative Traits: ' Speckledfeather can sometimes accidentally be hurtful to cats when telling them that they are wrong or they are being to rude. He can ocassionally say something rude that comes to his mind quickly. '''LIKES Weather: ' Snow '''Scent: ' Roses 'Season: ' Winter 'Color: ' Green 'Food: ' Fish '''DISLIKES Weather: ' Sunny '''Scent: ' Car Gas 'Season: ' Summer 'Color: ' Pinks and Purples 'Food: ' Bird '''AFFAIRS Status: ' Crushing '''Mate: ' N/A 'Cats Speckledfeather Is Currently Attracted To: ' Cloverwish '''Cats Speckledfeather Was Previously Attracted To: N/A Cats Currently Attracted To Speckledfeather: Cloverwish Cats That Were Previously Attracted To Speckledfeather: N/A Sexuality: Pansexual (70% Female, 20% Male, 10% Other) RELATIONS Gemini Mother/Unknown-''' "After the mudslides, I never got to see her. I loved my mother, though. She was so sweet and amazing. She raised me good for those three moons. It would of only been two moons if the bird didn't save her. I still do love her. I miss her so much..but she's in Starclan." 'Comet Father/Unknown-' "He was the best father you could ask for. After my mother died, he helped me through it for two moons til' some twoleg killed him when he was crossing the thunderpath. It was devestating. I love him so much." 'Coda Sister/Unknown-'"I don't know where she is. She was the smallest of our litter.. and man she was tiny. I hope she's okay. I love her so much and she's the coolest sister." 'Gator Brother/Unknown-'"The beast! He's literarlly a giant. I miss him, he was so cool. He died with mom in the mudslides.. I love him." 'Cloverwish Crush/Florxlkimono-' "Oh wow.. I don't know where to start. She's just amazing and beautiful. She's tiny, though! Smaller than Coda! Smallest kitty i've ever seen. But dang.. her eyes are so pretty.. and she's so sweet. I think I like her.." 'Impstar Leader/Xxslystarxx-' "I don't know. Shes an amazing leader, yes, but seems a bit suspicious..and kinda rude." 'Milkshake Deputy/Xripplex-' "Why, an amazing deputy! She takes over the clan when Imp is gone. Shes cool." 'Omenlight- Co-Deputy/Florxlkimono-' "The Co-dep. He's really nice. I hope we can be friends in the future." 'Snickerwhisper Mate/Howlingtiger-' "A clown! But, he's a good friend, I guess." 'Topazpelt Mate/Fuzz100-' "Sassy and fiesty, but a good friend. Her and Omenlight are an amazing couple." '''GALLERY Speckledfeatherheadshot2_80.png|Made by the talented Jammer3yvrl! Imgpsh_fullsize.png|Made by the talented Dusty! Category:Original Character Category:Feline